mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario Stadium (N64)
Wario Stadium is an extremely long and tedious track constructed by Wario in Mario Kart 64. This vast arena with huge mounds of dirt and numerous hills seems to directly correspond with Wario's love of bike racing. This map is the first in Mario Kart 64 Star Cup, and has yet to be featured in another Mario Kart installment. Layout , Toad, and Mario move in on each other in Wario Stadium.]] The starting line is over to the far right of the course, which in itself is a dense pile of roads scrunched together into a rounded square-shape. Surrounding the stadium completely is are rows of spectators, seats filled to the brim. The outer edge has a repetitious turquoise design of Wario all over it, matching his prideful nature. Towering multi-bulb stadium lights brightly shower the entire arena, and for those seated too far away from the action, a monstrous TV screen displays a close-up of the race near the front end of the crowd... So, at the beginning of the dark brown track, players immediately are met with four large humps, making them hop up into the air and possibly lose control is they aren't ready. A left curve gets players up to an even larger hill of sand, which drops them off with a "POOMP"! at the first row of Item Boxes. Two more left turns, kinda making a large U-turn, follow, and fork in the road seems to come into view; however, going left leads to a wall (previously not visible), and if the driver played it smart, they'll have followed the red pointing arrow to the right. has just been taken out by Toad by a Green Shell along the long straightaway.]] A 180 degree turn going left swiftly follows this, with another set of Items provided. 2 more humps in the road succeed, and a 90 degree curve leads straight into a sharp hairpin around a spinning Wario sign- truly, good Drift skills or at least decent Handling are going to be needed for this twisting map. A couple more dirt ramps, these a few feet higher, proceed some more Item Boxes while curving right. The track then spans considerably a lot into a wide open dirt pit, and the giant flat screen can be viewed clearly from this point, showing the player's every action. Small little bumps dot the plain to make it more exciting for viewers (annoying for players) until it narrows back to normal at a right turn. 3 subsequent hills that span the track come next, alternating from medium height to large height. An extremely sharp U-turn follows, but it's not too harsh, as plenty of straight time was given to regain control from hopping. , Toad takes a leap of faith over the track.]] Directly in line with the mega-screen, a series of six dirt hills along a straightway come up, and afterward, a valley with Item Boxes in it is next. On either side of this long straight path, a section of track drop-off can be seen... a right ninety follows, and then the path slowly starts slanting right. Finally, it takes sharp turn altogether and evens out at a steepening dirt pile. Suddenly, the track falls away while going above the previous straightway. If the racer hasn't built up enough momentum execute the jump, they'll pathetically fall back onto the previous road and have to do over the last 1/4 of the track they had just completed- unacceptable to win, as almost every other character will be in front of you. Landing with a thud on the other side, too small mounds come right before a right corner/hairpin, laden with Item Boxes. A vicious, almost too challenging and abrupt 180-degree U-turn follows... some people simply crash into the wall and lose all speed. Continuing to curve left, the finish line thankfully comes into view after a tiresome lap. But there's 3. Glitches taking advantage of the hop-over-wall glitch.]] *At the beginning of the track, players can jump over the wall and back in less than 10 seconds, meaning the whole race can be completed within a stunning 30 seconds. Trivia! *The music for Wario Stadium is also shared by Luigi Raceway, Mario Raceway, and Royal Raceway, even though it isn't a raceway. Laziness to produce a new soundtrack, perhaps? *As of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Wario Stadium is the only Mario Kart 64 track that has not been installed into another Mario Kart game as a retro course, most likely because of its obscure turns and jumps. *At 1591 meters, this is the second longest map in the game, with the first being Rainbow Road. de:Wario Stadion Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Stadiums Category:Only Appearing In Mario Kart 64